MoCC: Episode 9
( Persona lays on the ground, out cold ) Crystal) PERSONA! *Shakes Persona* ( The shower water continues to run ) ( Ray and Christian stare at a man wearing a black cloak ) Ray) ... Christian) WOLFGANG! Cloaked Person) Um...*Grabs Ray and Christian* ''' '''Ray) O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Christian pushes the hand away from him ) Ray) CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-''' '''( Christian charges into Ray ) ( The hand lets go of Ray ) ( Ray and Christian fall against the floor ) Christian) *Whispers* Don't move...*Gets up and stares at the cloaked man* ( The cloaked man stares at Christian ) ( Christian stares at his hidden face ) ( The cloaked man grabs Christian ) Christian) ... ( The cloaked man pulls Christian over ) ( Wolfgang and Samantha run into the house ) ( Wolfgang looks at Samantha's face for a moment ) Wolfgang) LET-HIM-GO! ( Christian looks over at Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) NOW! *Takes two steps* DO IT! ( The cloaked man searches his pocket for an item ) Wolfgang) ...*Charges into the cloaked man* ( The cloaked man crashes into the refrigerator ) ( Christian breaks free and runs into a safe area ) ( Pans and silverwear fall from the refigerator's top ) ( A knife falls on Wolfgang's shoe and bounces off ) Wolfgang) I SAID AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! ( The cloaked man pulls a knife from his pocket ) ( The cloaked man extends his arm to stab Wolfgang ) ( A knife falls and cuts the cloaked man's cloth and skin ) ( The cloaked man's knife falls onto the ground ) ( Wolfgang removes the cloaked man's hood revealing his face ) Wolfgang) YOU! Jeremy) ... Wolfgang) *Wraps his hands around Jeremy's collar and lifts him* YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, RUN, MAYBE DIE IN A HOLE BECAUSE I'LL KICK YOUR LITTLE ALL OVER AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD! *Lets go and drops Jeremy* Jeremy) ...*Studders* Wolfgang) NOW! ( Jeremy starts to walk ) Wolfgang) HOLD ON! ( Jeremy stops ) Wolfgang) Not so strong...Are you? Jeremy) I'M STRONGER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE! Wolfgang) No...*Forces Jeremy around* YOU'RE WORST THAN MY SPIT...I'M HONESTLY TONS BETTER THAN YOU! *Spits in Jeremy's face* ( Wolfgang pushes Jeremy away ) ( Jeremy's vains start to pop from his head ) Jeremy) I PROMISE YOU! I PROMISE YOU'LL DIE SOON! AFTER ALL...R.I.P WOLF! R.I.P SERENITY! R.I.P WOLFGANG! R.I.P SAMANTHA! R.I.P JENNA! R.I.P A-''' '''( Wolfgang punches Jeremy ) ( Jeremy falls to the ground with a bloody nose ) Jeremy) *Gets up* ! ' '( Wolfgang turns around and looks at Samantha ) ( Samantha shakes nods ) ( Jeremy walks away ) Wolfgang) Okay...*Bends down to check Persona* Crystal...What happened? Crystal) I...I don't know...She fell to the ground when she walked in... Wolfgang) Okay...*Looks at Samantha* Is he gone? Samantha) No...*Looks at Wolfgang* LOOK OUT! Jeremy) *Punt kicks a low blow* ! ( Wolfgang falls back and holds his groin ) ( Jeremy runs for the door ) ( Jeremy opens the door ) Jeremy) O_O ( Jeremy falls backwards and crashes against a chair ) MoCC: Episode 10 Grade of MoCC: Episode 9? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Persona Category:Crystal Category:Ray Category:Christian Category:Cloaked People Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Jeremy Category:Wolf Category:Serenity Category:Jenna